Never Too Late
by Hermione Sandwhich
Summary: Hermione has spent the last year with Ron but shes not sure if it was the right choice.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter world I just like to play around with the characters.

Hermione sat on her sofa curled up under a blanket a blazing flame in her fire place, a book in her hands.

"Mione I'm heading out ill be back later tonight." Ron bent down to his girl friend. Hermione smiled and placed down her book leaning up placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"OK would you like me to wait up for you?"

"No its fine I'm going to be late." Ron grabbed his jumper and walked out the door for the night leaving Hermione alone in their empty flat. Another night alone, it was happening more and more often. She loved Ron but he was a difficult person, he was lazy and self centered and their relationship took quite a bit of work. Hermione sighed thinking that maybe she had made the wrong decision. She stared into the flames remembering that Christmas night, the night she found herself thinking about more and more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1year ago Christmas~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione couldn't sleep it was still Christmas eve although not for much longer, the Weasley family had all drifted off to their respective beds Hermione on the other hand kept herself occupied a book in one hand next to a roaring fire a blanket draped around her her back pressed against an arm chair basking in the warmth of the fire.

"Can't sleep either?" Hermione turned around to see the oldest Weasley Charlie.

"Doesn't look like it." She smiled and Charlie walked over next to her.

"Care if I join you." Hermione shook her head and Charlie sat down on the floor next to her. Hermione went back to reading her book, but for some reason she couldn't get back into it, her eyes kept wandering to the dragon tamer. Charlie was in a t shirt and low slung flannel pants, his arms were bulging from the fabric his muscles caressed by thin scars along his skin. "Reading anything good?" She pulled her gaze back to her book her face reddening just slightly.

"Its a muggle romance novel, so no not really." They both started laughing and Hermione closed the book placing it next to her. "When do you go back to Romania?"Charlie slid in a little bit closer.

"Tomorrow, were short enough as it is I could only come down for tonight."

"That's too bad I wish you could've stayed longer." Charlie tried to hide a smile.

"Really?" Hermione blushed even deeper.

"Of course I was used to you being around all the time and telling me about dragons and discussing books around the war, and then you left. You are a breath of fresh air around here, quite a good breath." They both laughed catching each others gaze. Hermione had never stared at Charlie's eyes,she knew they were blue but they were different then the other Weasley's his were darker almost gray, which added a surprising softness to his other wise tough appearance. He may have been the biggest Weasley, but he was definitely the most gentle.

"You know Mione the reservation could use a healer." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Do you really get injured that often there?" Charlie started laughing.

"Well yes there are some injuries but mostly the healers are for the dragons, I think you would be fantastic at it."

"Well thank you for that but I'm still in school and I'm studying to be a human healer I know nothing about a dragons anatomy."

"I'm sure the reservation would jump to employ Hermione Granger the brightest witch of her age." Charlie took hold of her hand and stared into her eyes. "And you'd know me there."

"I know I would but I'd need to think about it, its a big decision but I will think about it." Hermione said staring down at her hand in his, Ron never held her hand with out her reaching for his first.

"Well I hope you decide soon I've missed talking to you since the war ended." Charlie said slowly, Hermione lifted her gaze back to his.

"You missed me?" He smiled.

"Of Course I did, you're level headed, intelligent, well read its hard to find someone to have an intelligent conversation where I am." She looked back at the fire. "and beautiful." She slowly turned back to him.

"I'm sorry?" She questioned. Charlies smile widened and she swore she saw a blush spread across his cheeks.

"You're a beautiful women Hermione."He started to lean, and her breath caught in her lungs. "Any man would be lucky to have such a smart beautiful woman." Before she could process what he was saying his lips pressed against hers. She was shocked when with out hesitations she kissed back, his mouth feeling anything but foreign she found comfort with him, his gentleness, it felt just perfect. Charlie pulled away but Hermione didn't want him to, her eyes still stayed closed and her lips slightly puckered. She felt if she opened her eyes it wouldn't be real. "Hermione?" She opened her eyes staring at charlies nervous expression.

"Yes?" She didn't know what to do her mind was racing with a million things.

"I'm sorry if I upset you..." Charlie started to explain.

"No not at all." Slowly Hermione leaned back in toward him she saw his smile return as she closed her eyes. She could feel his rough hands reach out and pull her face towards him crashing his lips to hers. she let out a low moan her arms running down his thick arms his skin bursting with heat. Charlie pulled away his forehead resting against hers his hands burning against her cheeks, slowly she fingered the hem of his t shirt her eyes never leaving his and she slowly lifted it up over his head, charlie dropped his hands and helped her to remove the garment. Charlie in turn reached for her shirt pulling it up to revel her stomach, before pausing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione smiled all thoughts of anything but Charlie pushed aside.

"Positive." He didn't need to be told twice in one swift motion he pulled her shirt over her head his lips attacking hers once more. She fell backwards charlie resting on top of her his hand cupping her breast rolling her nipple between his fingers. Hermione let out a very audible moan at his touch and she could feel the warmth pooling between her legs already. Charlie pulled away grabbing his wand out of his back pocket muttering a spell be fore throwing it back on the sofa.

"Sorry love I don't want everyone else to wake up" She giggled grabbing his hair pulling him back to her lips. He began kissing down the side of her neck, trailing his kisses along her jaw bone, down her throat, and down her sternum, turning to pay attention to one of her hard nipples. Charlie took it in his mouth flicking it with his tongue sucking roughly and nipping at the flesh causing Hermione to moan out sounding closer already. He turned his attention to the other nipple before kissing his way down her flat stomach, his lips making their way to the waistband of her shorts. Hermione's hands still tangled in his hair slightly pushing him further down her body. Charlie hooked his fingers under the waist band and pulled down both her shorts and panties throwing them aside. Charlie looked down at the woman before him, her hair sprawled across the floor her big chocolate eyes staring back at his. He smiled laying down before her his arms hooking under her hips pulling her center inches from his warm mouth. Slowly he took one of his fingers and slid it inside her opening she was slick and warm, more so then any other woman he had ever had. "Ready for me Mione?"

"Charlie you have no idea." Hermione bucked her hips against his finger trying to ride her self to climax, charlie slide in another finger pumping it against her hips listening to her delicious moans. Hermione could feel his breath at her core, she just wanted to feel his mouth so badly, she was close already though his fingers itself filling her pushing her closer, her muscles started to contract her juices wetting the inside of her legs, then she felt it his mouth grabbing hold sucking on her clit, and nibbling his tongue flicking it and his fingers pumped faster. Hermione tried to grip the carpet as her body exploded her back arching and waves of pleasure rippling through her, her body convulsing, her juices flowing into charlies waiting mouth.

Charlie lifted his head watching her chest moving up and down with her ragged breath. Her face flushed her legs shaking. Slowly she sat up and he followed suit, Hermione leaned forward kneeling in front of his and pulling his throbbing erection from his flannel pants. His size astounded her she could not wrap her small hand around it, she gripped it tightly pumping what she could hold as her mouth lowered on his stiff member her tongue darting out to circle the head. Charlie groaned tangling his fingers in her hair and gripping it tightly pushing her further down. Hermione took his length enjoying Charlie's breathy moans. Hermione continued until Charlie tugged on her hair lifting her off his throbbing cock. His lips crashed to hers and he laid her down in front of the fire. He quickly kicked off his pants, crawling on top of her hovering over her beautiful form.

Hermione had never been more nervous and excited in her life.

"Mione are you sure?" Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him against her heated body.

"Never been more sure in my life." Charlie leaned down and planted a slow passionate kiss and slide him self into her, Hermione moaned into charlies mouth as he began to move she had never felt so much pleasure before in her life. She wrapped her legs tighter and moving her hips to meet his strokes before she knew it she was coming undone she held back her scream biting down on charlies shoulder, her nails digging into his thighs begging him to go faster. She could feel her climax building once again, Charlie moved faster thrusting deeper and deeper into her, he could feel her tightening once again and he wasn't going to last much longer. Hermione started to scream and when she moaned his name that was it. Collapsing and rolling onto his back, pulling Hermione who was still shaking close to his side. Hermione laid her head on Charlie's chest his arm pulling her closer to his heated body.

"What now?" Hermione broke the silence once their breathing had slowed.

"You come to Romania with me." Hermione propped up on her fore arm.

"I cant I need to finish my training. I cant just leave tomorrow, I'm sorry." Charlie's face visibly fell.

"Just think about it. Promise?"

"I promise." Charlie pulled her back on top of him, giving her a lingering kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Present Day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was the last time they had kissed. The next morning they had an awkward goodbye with the rest of the family, and a chaste hug before Charlie aparated back to Romania. Shortly after that Christmas Ron asked Hermione on a date and they decided to give their relationship a try. She had stayed in contact with Charlie but it was only by simple letters, neither one mentioned that night, and he had never asked her about coming to Romania. Hermione found herself more and more thinking about that night with charlie, she had not had another experience that could come close to that. She had hoped when she had been with Ron her feelings for charlie would have subsided but if anything she found her self missing him more and more.

Hermione and Ron had been growing further apart, with out the pressure of Voldemort, and the constant need to escape and fight, they had realized they had less and less in common. Hermione found her self missing conversations with people who shared her interests and was growing tired of hearing about the current Quiditch season. Hermione had just finished her final examinations and had been looking currently for a healer position. She had decided to prolong her studies till December in order to study healing of magical creatures as a personal interest, although truthfully she had enjoy the healing of people much more, but she wanted to keep her options open. She had a couple interviews scheduled for after the holiday but nothing she found incredibly interesting. The clock chimed midnight, it was Christmas eve.

After hours of thinking, Hermione had yet to finish her book instead she found her self staring deeply into the flames in the fire place. She needed to write a letter she needed to confront what she was thinking and put the rest behind her once and for all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Romania Present Day *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlie looked up from his work the sun had disappeared behind clouds and a steamy rain was pouring down, despite being December the dragon colony had been enchanted for warm weather to keep the dragons comfortable. This year Charlie had decided not to go home for Christmas, not only was he swamped with work but he did not want to see Hermione for the first time in a year on the arm of his little brother. He heard a knock at his door and groaned not needing more work on top of what he already had.

"Mike I told you I cant -" Charlie was stunned in front of him was Hermione she stood there soaking wet her hair beginning to frizz from the humidity and sticking to her skin.

"Is it too late to change my mind?" He stood there dumb founded unable to form words, let alone thoughts.

"I haven't heard from you in weeks." Hermione dropped her gaze to the corner of charlies stone steps not sure what to say. He wasn't answering her question had he moved on and she just made a fool of her self?

"Yeah I was pretty busy finishing up my schooling... so is that offer still open?" Charlie could not process anything she was here, thinner and run down and visibly exhausted, but she was stunning.

"Um..." Was the only thing that he could muster. Hermione felt like an idiot he didn't remember she did all of this for nothing.

"Well this is embarrassing, obviously I over thought this, I'm just going to die now. Excuse me." Hermione turned to quickly run away from what she thought was the biggest mistake of her life, when she felt Charlie grab her arms pulling her body to his chest and passionately crashing his lips to hers. She didn't have time to react she kissed back with out hesitation. Charlie ran his hands through her mess of hair lifting her closer to himself. Hermione gripped him like she would never see him again her toes barely touching the wet ground. Charlie pulled away his large hands cradling her face a few tears rolling down her cheeks as she smiled. His calloused fingers brushed away the wet matted hair from her face.

"Never leave me again." Hermione smile widened.

"Wouldn't ever dream of it."


End file.
